1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal correcting method that may be adopted when correcting signals such as image signals.
2. Description of Related Art
There are technologies known in the related art for generating RGB image data by capturing an image at an image sensor constituted with color filters disposed in an RGB Bayer array. The electrical charge signals at the individual pixels of such an image sensor may be read out through two channels so as to speed up the read operation. The electrical charge signals having been read out via the two channels are amplified to a predetermined level with amplifiers each corresponding to one of the channels, and the amplified signals then undergo A/D conversion and the like to generate RGB image data. Various types of noise introduced in the read circuit, the amplifiers and the like may be present in the RGB image data thus generated. Such noise may be reduced by applying a low pass filter with a predetermined range to the image data. Namely, the average of the values indicated in the nearby pixels present within a predetermined range containing the target pixel is determined and is then used to substitute the signal value at the target pixel. This processing is sequentially executed for all the pixels (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-341707).